


Cadáver exquisito

by Marbius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Cannibalism, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Necrophilia, Other, POV First Person, Rape/Non-con Elements, Surprise Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>San Potter ahora es parte de todos…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cadáver exquisito

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Este fic contiene necrofilia y canibalismo. Lo escribí hace ya sus buenos 10 años, así que cualquier error que puedan encontrar en la narración se debe a la inexperiencia. Mi fic más viejo del que todavía conservo rastros, no me hago responsable por nada más. Ah, y no lucro ni obtengo beneficio alguno por el uso de los nombres, situaciones o historia, eso le pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

**Cadáver exquisito**

 

Cada paso que doy me acerco más a ti...

La estupidez de Crabbe y Goyle me ponía fuera de mis casillas, simplemente los traía para realizar la labor más pesada, cavar.

El pequeño montículo de tierra, abultado por tu agusanado cuerpo, como no, si ya tiene más de tres meses muerto. Saber que te encuentras debajo de él me excita, provoca reacciones en mi macilento cuerpo.

La espera de volverte a tener es mucha y no puedo soportar más.

Depositando las palas y colocando correctamente nuestras máscaras, nos disponemos a empezar la tarea.

Cada palada hace un ruido seco contra la tierra, pero el miedo no nos permite oírlo correctamente.

Al girar la cabeza sobre mi hombro, distingo la luna hundiéndose lentamente por la estatua del ángel que antes era de tu sepulcro.

Es tanta la presión que no puedo evitar lanzar un alarido que hiela la sangre de los dos estúpidos que me acompañan. Me encuentro tan cerca de tus restos y sin embargo no te puedo tener...

Sudorosos nos inclinamos sobre la fosa; aún en plena oscuridad se distingue la madera de tu ataúd. No puedo evitar lanzarme hacía ella y de un solo movimiento de mi varita arranco ambas puertas de la ventanilla.

El hedor de tu cuerpo en proceso de descomposición es horroroso, nauseabundo; y aún eso no me detiene para romper el cristal que nos separa.

Cada gota que brota de mi mano sangrante cae en tu rostro, uno completamente reseco e infestado de gusanos.

Te saco completamente de la caja mortuoria y con escalofríos, a sabiendas de lo que ocurrirá, me inclino y retirando la inexpresiva máscara, beso tus ya inexistentes labios.

El tufo emitido de ellos me enciende la sangre, me incita a seguir.

Tratando de no dañar aún más tu cuerpo, introduzco mi húmeda lengua en tu boca, el sabor es indescriptiblemente nauseabundo, siento el tacto de los gusanos deslizarse velozmente por mi garganta.

En tonó lóbrego, Goyle se acerca y me pregunta:

—¿Nos vamos ya?

Sin tomarme la molestia, le indico con un gesto que sí. Sacando yo mismo tu cuerpo, nos dirigimos al castillo.

Hogwarts a la media noche no es el mismo, miles de espectros se pasean libremente por los pasillos, miles de ensordecedores gruñidos se oyen en las paredes, pero nada me detiene en mi ascenso hacía la sala de los menesteres.

Al llegar a la puerta tan esperada, les indico que ya se pueden retirar y penetrando tú y yo solos en ella cerramos la puerta.

Perfectamente amueblada, encuentro exactamente cada una de mis peticiones; un caldero del número ocho y una cama enorme.

Colocándote suavemente sobre ella, me retiro para poder apreciar mejor tu cuerpo. A pesar de tener el impedimento de estar muerto, no has cambiado mucho.

Verte en estas circunstancias me hace despejar hasta la más mínima idea de arrepentimiento y es así como comienzo mi labor.

Te desnudo lenta y pausadamente, saboreando cada centímetro de tu piel verde azulada expuesta. Aún conservas los restos de la batalla final, cicatrices por aquí y por allá surcan hasta los más íntimos rincones de tu anatomía.

Al despojarte de tus prendas, miro la enorme cicatriz que cruza tu pecho; te abre desde el pecho hasta poco abajo del ombligo, las costuras muggles son burdas, sin precisión... Dejaron marcado tu blanco cuerpo.

Los meses transcurridos no le han ayudado, ahora la piel que la rodea se encuentra ajada y putrefacta, destilada pus; el solo hecho de ver el líquido tan preciado me hace inclinarme nuevamente sobre él y recorrer con mi lengua el fino hilo que recorrió en su camino a la libertad.

Casi siento tus estremecimientos; claro que sí, estarás muerto, pero sé que te gusta. Demonios yo sé que lo sabes, es tu manera de castigarme por haberte entregado, lo siento y no puedo hacer nada.

Acelerando el proceso, te coloco de espaldas. Tus duras extremidades oponen resistencia a ser abiertas, pero un simple jalón lo soluciona todo.

El primer intento fue doloroso para mí, tu interior también se encontraba plagado por los asquerosos insectos que día y noche habían estado devorando tu carne y tu alma.

Picaban mi propio miembro, succionándolo e intentando introducirse en mi pequeño orificio.

Lentamente comencé a moverme, dando lentas estocadas sobre tu duro cuerpo; la velocidad aumentó con cada segundo y sin poderme controlar más, me derramé en tu interior.

Retirándome completamente satisfecho, cargué tu cuerpo hasta la mesa que momentos antes había aparecido.

Colocándote suavemente sobre ella, miré a mi alrededor... Justo a la derecha se encontraban los cuchillos. Con un ágil movimiento tomé uno y lo clavé en tu vientre.

Tu enorme cicatriz fue abierta desde adentro por mi mano y en ella el cuchillo. El solo hecho de tenerte en esa situación me hizo comenzar a masturbarme en movimientos locos, la anterior corrida me había debilitado y sin poder esperar un segundo más, mi esperma voló libremente hasta caer en tu miembro.

Tu miembro...

Sacando mi mano de tus entrañas me dirigí como poseso hasta él y de un solo tajo lo corté.

Esperaba oír un grito desgarrando el sonido de la noche y la quietud, pero sólo cayó en mi mano; pequeño, reseco y marchito. Sólo me pertenecería a mí.

 

_Gran comedor, desayuno._

Miles de cucharas subían y bajaban, todas siendo observadas por mí... Exclamaciones de asombro llegaron a mis oídos: “Exquisito” decía un pequeño Denis Creevey con la boca chorreante por la comida.

El simple hecho de que San Potter fuera de todos y a la vez de nadie me hizo volver a ser feliz, más que nunca.

“Al menos así siempre estarás en todos” pensé con melancolía mientras dirigía la ultima cucharada de sopa a mis labios y la apuraba.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
